Killer Chemtrails: The Shocking Truth
thumb|right|288px Please use the link below to sign the petition to request an immediate, thorough, and honest investigation into what the substances called "chemtrails" actually consist of and to discover the true purpose of spraying: http://www.thepetitionsite.com/7/investigate-persistent-contrails-aka-chemtrails Chemtrails: The Shocking Truth For a slightly better YouTube version in stereo, use this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psdg3OAw_a8&fmt=18 if you'd like to upload this vid to your channel, please download the high quality version using this link: http://www.zshare.net/download/5374166985928666/ This video provides a surreal but factual summary of the chemtrail phenomenon and the effect that chemtrails are having on the environment.CONTRAILS vs CHEMTRAILS. It is important to distinguish between contrails and chemtrails. Contrails are streaks of condensed water vapor created in the air by jet airplanes at high altitudes. Contrails can exist in two forms: water droplet and ice crystal. Contrails typically become visible about a wingspans distance behind an aircraft flying at high altitude. The trail dissipates quite quickly, usually within a minute or so. Chemtrails, on the other hand, are visible directly behind an aircraft, with little or no gap between the aircraft and the start of the trail. Chemtrails are said to vary from contrails in their length of persistence. Chemtrails do not dissipate quickly; they tend to form into mushy clouds which can block sunlight. Some people are reporting what they describe to be unusual activity in the sky, including jets leaving trails at low altitudes, spray lines creating X's, S's and parallel lines, lines that slowly spread to create a canopy of haze, and reports of unusual smells, tastes, and even illness related to the trails. Also, a reddish-brown gel, dropped from low-flying aircraft, has been observed by people in the past and was even documented on Unsolved Mysteries. Samples of this substance have been alledgedly analyzed by Margareta-Erminia Cassani and found to be teaming with biological organisms. Other tests have shown that chemtrails contain more than 3 times the legal level of the toxic substance, barium. Chemtrails may also be one of the primary contributory factors in the collapse of honey bee colonies worldwide. Albert Einstein clearly knew the importance of the honey bee when he said: "If the bee disappears from the surface of the earth, man would have no more than four years to live."There are currently three main hypothesis for the purpose of chemical spraying in the skies: weather modification, population control, and testing of biological agents on the general poplace.Even if we assume that these trails have nothing to do with eugenics or weather modification, we cannot ignore the fact that our skies are being heavily polluted with aviation fuel emissions that contribute towards a host of different health problems. As far as Im aware, jet engines run on kerosene (paraffin). Up until the 1990s, most petrol-driven road vehicles used leaded petrol, which was not only harmful to the environment, but caused asthma as well as lowering of the IQ. The tetra-ethyl (lead) found in aviation fuel and its combustion products are potent neurotoxins that have been shown in scientific research to interfere with brain development in children. Leaded petrol has now been banned for use in motor vehicles. But for some reason, this law doesnt seem to apply to aircraft.This 5-minute video serves only as an introduction to the phenomenon of chemtrails. I encourage you to research this subject in more detail to gain a fuller picture of what chemtrails contain, their impact on the environment, and the history of aerial spraying that has taken place in many countries. Here are some good places to start your research: http://Educate-Yourself.org/ct http://www.ChemtrailCentral.com http://www.CuttingThroughTheMatrix.com The only way we can have any hope of getting to the bottom of this, and to stop our skies from being polluted, is to raise awareness of this subject. We need to get the word out to as many people as possible. Please remember to rate, comment and share this video.